Cheerhexer Fairies
The Six Cheerhexers Fairies are members of Ever After High's Cheerhexing Squad. They are also the daughters of the six fairy godmothers of Sleeping Beauty. Faybelle Thorn is the Cheerhexing Squad leader and the daughter of the seventh fairy godmother, the Dark Fairy. Personality Though these fairies are notoriously hot-tempered and feisty, they are the reason why the team is growing in popularity and why they have a good chance of winning regionals. They are always the first to come in cheerhexer practice, and easily get exhausted when having to walk. They do anything to please their leader, Faybelle Thorn, ready to follow her anywhere. They are Faybelle’s minions. Having grown up in Fairy Town, they are in awe of her. This awe is partially real, but it is also keen strategy. They know that by being in Faybelle’s favor now, they stand a better chance of being in her favor when she became the next Dark Fairy. As the Dark Fairy’s friends, they would become part of the fairy elite. When tempers flare, and they often do among these six, a hailstorm of spells can erupt, resulting in tails growing from backsides, hair catching fire, and pustules sprouting on noses. The constant bickering annoys Faybelle, but having them fight for her attention is also satisfying. If there is one thing they can agree on, aside from showing loyalty to Faybelle, it is that they dislike Farrah Goodfairy, because she choose to walk alongside her friends, lowering herself to their ground level. And to make matters worse, Farrah had befriended a new student at school, Meeshell, daughter of the Little Mermaid, who they also dislike because not only Meeshell lack wings, but she also practically turns into a fish when she is in water. Appearance They are winged girls who wear matching Ever After High uniforms and carry red pom-poms. Family They are daughters of the Six Fairy Godmothers from Sleeping Beauty. Friends Faybelle influences them a lot, as they think that everything that does not involve their leader is boring or uninteresting. Sometimes Faybelle acts bossy or coarse toward them, but they really admire the wickedness of their leader. Faybelle states that they are her BFFAs. They are the next Briar Beauty's fairy godmothers. They are in good terms with the other Cheerhexer Squad members, who are Farrah Goodfairy, Holly O'Hair, Hunter Huntsman and Nina Thumbell. They are friends with other fairy-godmothers-in-training as well. Romance In Fairy's Got Talent, Faybelle tells the six fairies her plan to shoot Cupid in the foot with one of her own arrows, to make it look like Cupid did it herself. Needing help from the six fairies, Faybelle tells them that Cupid thinks she's better than them because she can fly to motivate them, and it works. When one of the cheerhexers suddenly, finds Humphrey attractive, Faybelle realizes she hit the fairy with Cupid's arrow by mistake. Faybelle takes aim again, only to hit another of the fairies, and again, so three fairies were now lovesick over Humphrey DumtyHumphrey Dumpty. The remaining three fairies begin to wonder why Humphrey had suddenly become such a big deal, so they join in, and the six fairies start fighting over him, casting spells at one another. Humphrey runs off, and the six fairies chase after him. Later, on the athletic field, Faybelle cheers a spell to undo the magic she'd done. Shortly after, the six fairies fly onto the field, ecstatic that their wings are back to normal. They don't remember who they were chasing, so it's clear to Faybelle they are no longer lovesick. Trivia * In Next Top Villain, Faybelle called an emergency meeting with the cheerhexers fairies about the Neext Top Villain thronework in the croquet field. Faybelle suggests that they should make a magical cheer, and they feel afraid of getting into trouble. After Faybelle transformed Lizzie's hedgehogs into actual hogs, they flew toward the school. * In Fairy's Got Talent, Faybelle and the cheerhexers sit through Justine's play auditions before theirs, which she and the six fairies think it's boring. Feeling intimidated by Farrah's practice monologue, Faybelle decides to cast a forgotten spell called the Wilted-Wing Spell, which would wilt the victim's wings and last until a full passing of the moon. Two first-year fairies along with the six fairy cheerhexers suddenly realize their wings aren't working as well. Faybelle suddenly realizes the mistake she's made - she forgot her cheerhexers would be hit by the spell as well, and thus she had sabotaged her squad's chances at regionals. The cheerhexers slept during Justine's play. When Farrah asks what they thought of the play, the six fairies tell Farrah the play was boring. Faybelle quiets them and tells Farrah the play was better than she expected. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Fairies Category:Cheerhexers Category:Minor characters